Hitherto, for information processing devices such as personal computers, there has been proposed a technique in which the size of a region displayed on a display can be increased or reduced by an operation that is performed by a user on, for example, a pointing device having a plate-shaped tablet and a dedicated pen-shaped input device. For example, such an information processing device of the related art, first, reads coordinates of the position of the pen-shaped input device that moves on the tablet in accordance with a user operation, and moves, in accordance with the coordinates of the position of the pen-shaped input device, the position of a cursor that is displayed on the display. Then, when the pen-shaped input device approaches the tablet, the information processing device of the related art performs enlarged display of a region that corresponds to the position of the cursor and that is displayed on the display.
Furthermore, for displays that information processing devices such as personal computers or mobile phones have, there has been proposed a technique, in which character information or the like that is input by a user with a touch operation is recognized. For example, such an information processing device obtains position information that concerns a time series which is continuously input by a user into an input box on a window displayed on a display, and performs a character recognition process on the basis of the obtained position information. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 07-219700 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-184458 are examples of the related art.
In the related art described above, for example, when the pen-shaped input device approaches the tablet, display of the region on the display is fixedly performed in a state in which display of the region is enlarged. Consequently, display of the region is fixed to a background of the region, for which enlarged display is performed, in a state in which characters and so forth that exist in the periphery of the region are hidden. For this reason, it is difficult for a user to refer to characters and so forth that exist in the periphery of the region for which enlarged display is performed. In contrast, prevention of display of the region on the display from being fixedly performed in a state in which display of the region is enlarged can also be considered. However, in this case, the region for which enlarged display is performed shifts in accordance with movement of the pen-shaped input device that is used to input characters into the region for which enlarged display is performed. Thus, this is not useful for a user who desires to input characters.